ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Link
Character Info Toon Link, also known as the Hero of Winds, made his debut in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which took a great departure from the usual Zelda game with cartoon-like graphics and sound, hence the name Toon Link. He had met the King of Red Lions, his first ever ship who just so happened to talk, soon after he had started his quest to save his sister Aryll from the clutches of the Helmaroc King, after a failed attempt to defeat the giant bird at the Forsaken Fortress. Toon Link had eventually saved the pirate Tetra and Aryll from the Helmaroc King, and its master Ganondorf and restored the Great Sea to its proper order. Toon Link also appears in Phantom Hourglass where Tetra is kidnapped yet again by, yet again a dark force. In Phantom Hourglass, however, Toon Link had gained two new sidekicks, Ciela the fairy and Linebeck, the captain of a ship which is soon used to transport Toon Link around a new portion of the Great Sea. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Toon Link plays a quick tune with the Wind Waker, the classic "you got the song right!" sound playing directly afterwards. Down Taunt: Toon Link swings his sword about wildly, screaming, but so out of control that it manages not to hit an opponent even once. Side Taunt: Toon Link drinks a potion from his bottle, but instead of healing him, it makes his face 'explode' and get blackened for 5 seconds. Entrance Toon Link appears out of a gust of wind. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Toon Link's green hood. Moveset Standard Special Hero's Bow (1%-14%): Toon Link takes out his Hero's Bow and shoots out either an ice or fire arrow. Both of the two arrow types deal 8% damage uncharged, with fire leaving a small flame on the ground for a second that deals 1% damage if touched and ice making the ground slippery for 3 seconds. Charged, the fire arrow deals 13% damage and the ice arrow deals 14% damage with the 8/10 possibility of freezing your opponent for up to 8 seconds depending on the amount of damage he, she, or it may already have. Side Special Skull Hammer (10%-12%): Toon Link takes out the Skull Hammer, lifts it in the air (2 second lag for this attack), and then slams it to the ground, grounding any opponents hit by it for up to 3 seconds and dealing 10-12% damage. Up Special Hurricane Spin (12%-18%): Toon Link spins a full 360 degrees with his sword held outward, dealing 12% damage uncharged and 18% damage charged if a perfect combo is made. A tornado will form around Toon Link if this attack is fully charged, flinging opponents into the air. Down Special Bomb (10%): Toon Link takes out a bomb and throws it, dealing 10% damage with a Wind Waker explosion effect. Final Smash Ballad of Gales (0%): Toon Link plays the Ballad of Gales with the Wind Waker, and all of the sudden a huge cyclone appears, wreaking havoc as it slowly moves across the stage, flinging opponents into the air (most likely to the land of 'Team Rocket KO'). This attack deals no damage and can be dodged by rolling out of the way, but nothing else. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Post on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda